An Eclipse of Emotions
by S.uper V.ibrant U.mbrella
Summary: It's funny how the thoughts of a child can effect the feelings of our two detectives. EO.


**A/N: Just a sweet story I thought of while riding on the bus! Anywhere from Season 7 to present. Let's just say that Elliot never went back home, and no Eli, if you're imagining Season 8 to now. AU, EO.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this amazing show, would I be writing this? I didn't think so****.**

**MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

**STREET BY AN ALLEY**

**3:45 P.M.**

"Want to play a game?" asked Olivia Benson, out of the blue.

"Wow, what are you, like seven?" replied an amused Elliot Stabler.

"Well, I'm bored! These stakeouts are really _entertaining_, you know?" It was true, they'd been in the same position for almost two hours now, completely bored out of their minds. The detectives of the one-six had been tracking down a pedophile that drove around in an ice cream truck, abducting little kids that bought ice cream. Fortunately, the truck broke down, but they still had to keep an eye out for the pervert.

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

Olivia bit down on her lip. She honestly had no clue; she thought Elliot would decline. "I Spy?"

Elliot just glared at her. " Really, Liv, really? You truly must be seven. But sure, why not? There's nothing else to do." That wasn't entirely true. He could always just look at her, like he had been doing since he got divorced from Kathy. He knew it'd get him nowhere; he didn't think Olivia thought of him like that.

"I spy with my little eye...something blue."

"Hmm. Is it my jacket?"

"No."

"My shirt?"

"You're getting warmer, but no."

"I thought we were playing 'I Spy', not 'Hide and Seek'."

Olivia turned to him and mock-glared at him. "You're not supposed to say anything when you're playing 'Hide and Seek', Elliot. You only talk when you're counting. Besides, I can't help you win a round?"

"No...I don't know!" Elliot threw his hands up into the air. "Wow, we're really arguing over a game. If you really want to say it, you can say it, I guess."

Olivia nodded. "Go on."

Elliot guessed again. "My eyes?" he asked.

"Yes, your turn."

"I spy something yellow...yellowish-orange."

"Huh. Is it that school bus?"

"Nope."

"Taxi? Store sign?"

"No and no." He smiled at her. "Give up?"

"Heck no! It's the sun, isn't it?" She turned to face him. God, those eyes, she thought. She could get lost in those eyes forever, like she had many times before. And that smile...if only he knew that she wished he could be hers forever. Too bad he doesn't want to be mine, her mind screamed at her.

"Yeah. You know me so well, Liv!"

"It's not like there are many yellow things around here," she replied, smirking.

**MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

**STREET BY AN ALLEY**

**4:15 P.M.**

"It's the moon! I knew it!"

"Yes it is. Gee, El, scream it out to the whole world." She giggled.

"Sor-Woah. Did you just giggle? You did, didn't you?" Elliot asked, clearly amused, while showing off his perfect smile.

"So what if I did?" she questioned, defending her self.

"I don't know, but now I have the perfect thing to blackmail you with, should I need it."

**MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

**STREET BY AN ALLEY**

**5:30 P.M.**

"So, Liv, what's the weirdest thought you've had as a child?"

She glanced up to the sky. "I used to think that the moon followed me."

"Really? I used to think that the sun followed me everywhere I went."

"Weird. In all honesty, I still think it does." They both laughed.

"You know, Liv, modern science proves otherwise."

She hit him on the shoulder. "I know, but still...you probably think I'm crazy, huh?"

"Who? Me? Never!" He exclaimed a little too fast.

Olivia stared at Elliot until they both laughed.

"Okay, I think it, but I know you're far from it..." He paused for a dramatic effect. "You're delusional!"

Olivia playfully on his arm while they erupted in laughter.

"I still think that the sun still follows me, if it makes you feel any better."

"Look at who's being delusional now!"

**MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

**STREET BY AN ALLEY**

**6:05 P.M.**

Olivia turned to her partner, and received his full attention. "You remind me of the moon."

"How so?"

"You're mysterious, yet cool at the same time. You have the same light skin as the moon, and you're so pretty to look at. Plus...you've been through many hardships, yet you've survived to pass on the stories and show the battle scars."

They looked deep into the others' eyes.

"That's deep, Livvie. You, however, remind me of the sun. You're radiant, bright, among many other things. You're a tough person on the outside, ready to burn an intruder until they're flailing around, begging for mercy. But once you get past that, you can see the person you are on the inside: beautiful, compassionate, understanding. I also need you to survive, just like everyone needs the sun to survive. You're also really, really gorgeous. I could go on and on.

"That's so sweet, Elliot. Really, it's touching," she whispered, while wiping away a tear from her eye.

That didn't go unnoticed by Elliot. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"Nothing, it's just...who knew that the mean Elliot Stabler is a poet?"

He chuckled. "Well, I certainly didn't know it."

They both looked into each others' beautiful eyes once again. When Olivia's magical mocha orbs met Elliot's intense icy blue eyes, there was a spark that could be seen from the other side of the world.

"I love the moon, you know."

"Well, good. I love the sun."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was really...fluffier than I intended it to be. I have to go brush my teeth now, before I develop cavities. Can someone say sugar overdose? Review, please!**


End file.
